Questions Answered
by Linzay04
Summary: Takes place after "Hyde School Reunion" Chris finally tells Piper why he has been pushing her away. Can Piper handel the truth? Also, what happens when Leo finds out about Chris? Please RR Rated "PG" for later chapters. [COMPLETE] Sequal coming soon!
1. questions raised

Disclaimer: I do not own Charmed and let's face it, I never will. 

Rated "G" for now but later chapters will be rated "PG"

"Questions Answered"

By: Linzay04

Chapter one: Questions raised

Piper's room- day

Piper is holding Wyatt, trying to get him to go to sleep. Chris walks up to Piper's door and knocks softly on the door post.

"Hey, can I come in?"

"Sure, you know you don't have to knock."

Chris walks over to Piper's bed and sits down.

"Yeah, I guess it's just a habit."

"So, what do ya need?"

"Oh, I was just coming to see if you needed help with getting Wyatt to go to sleep."

"That's sweet Chris, but I think he has finally gone to sleep."

Piper lays Wyatt down in his crib to take his nap.

"Ok then, well I'm off to go find some more information on who could turn Wyatt."

He heads towards the door.

"Chris," He stops, he knows what she is going to ask, she has been wanting to ever since

he got home from going out with his grandpa.

"Before you go, what did you and grandpa talk about when you to went out, if you don't mind me asking."

"Mom, I can't ok? Just not right now."

"Ok, but just answer this for me. If what is going to happen to me is as bad as your making it seem, don't you think you should tell me so we can figure a way out to avoid it from happening?"

Chris Looked at her and then to the floor. He knew she had a point.

"Ok, I promise I'll tell you what happens, but not now, I just can't"

"Then when Chris? When do I get to know what happenes to me in the future?"

After a moment to think about it Chris walks over and sits Piper on her bed. Then he sits down and looks her in the eye.

"Mom, look, I promise when I get back I'll tell you what happenes, ok?

"Ok, but I'm holding you to your words because I want to stop what ever it is that happens to me so that you and Wyatt don't grow up with out a mother."

"Ok, I'll be back soon."

"Be careful Chris."

"I will, bye mom!" Chris yells as he goes down the stairs.

So what did you think? Please Review, I'll update soon!


	2. A Time to Know

Disclaimer: I do not own charmed.

Chapter 2: A Time to Know

Shortly after Chris had left to go find out what he could to save Wyatt, Leo orbed in to see Wyatt. Piper had just started too drifted off when he orbed in, waking her.

"Leo, hey, hi, whatcha doing here?"

"I want to see Wyatt…" 

His focus turned to Piper's stomach

"Um, I don't mean to be rude, but, um…"

"Yeah, this, yeah, well I'm pregnant."

Shocked by the news he had just gotten all he could get out was

"Pregnant? Oh, well, um, who's the father?"

"Well, it's you."

"Really? Wait, why didn't you tell me?"

"Well, I didn't want to take you away from your Elderly duties because I know how hard it was for you to let go."

"Piper, elder or not, you still should have told me sooner."

"I know"

"Well, have you thought of a name?"

"Yes actually, it's going to be Christopher Perry."

"Chris, you're going to name it after Chris?"

"Well, not exactly. See Chris is Wyatt's younger brother, our other son."

"Wait, what?"

"Yeah, I didn't know it until a few months ago, after me and you got back from the ghostly plain. That's the day he was concived."

Just then Chris came walking up to Piper's room.

"Ok mom, I made a promise, now I'm here…Leo!"

"Hello Chris, or should I say _son._"

Chris just stood there with a stunned look on his face.

"Chris, he knows."

"What, you told him?"

"I had to Chris, he came down to see Wyatt and he saw my stomache and started asking questions"

"Chris, why don't we just sit down and talk…"

"No, you never wanted to talk before, I come to the past and now you want to talk?"

"Chris, don't talk to your father like that."

"No, it's ok. Chris, just tell me what I do that is so wrong in the future so that I can avoid it."

"I don't belive this, I've got to go. We can talk later, mom."

"Chris, wait. Just try talking to him."

"But how mom. After everything that happened in the future, how can I talk to him."

"Chris, give him a break, remember this is the past. What ever happenes to make you hate him hasn't happened yet."

"Actually, what he does, happenes before I was ever born. It's the day he left and left you to raise me. He didn't come to see me."

"Chris, wait, I can change that, just give me a chance."

"Give you a chance? You never came to see me, not on holidays, not on weekends, not even on my birthday. But you always had time to come down and see Wyatt, but never me. As a matter of fact, the last time you saw Wyatt was on Christmas, after he turned evil. I told you about how I was coming to the future and you just laughed. You said, I hope you stay there, and you want me to give you a chance?"

"Chris…"

"No, save it, I'm leaving."

"Chris…" Piper called but Chris had already orbed out.

Leo just sat on Piper's bed, shocked that he could say or do something like that.

"Just give him sometime. I'll talk to him when he gets back and then I'll have dad talk to him again. Apperntly, they get very close in the future."

"Thanks, well they are calling me. I'll see you later."

"Ok, bye, and Leo, He'll come around."

Leo smiled slightly at that and then he orbed out. Piper went back to her nap that she had started before. 

Please review. The more reviews I get the better I can make the story.


	3. Talk to me chris

Disclaimer: I do not own charmed.

Thanks to everyone who has been reviewing. It's helped me a lot. Please continue with the feed back. So here it is, the lasted addition to "Questions Answered"

Chapter 3: Talk to me Chris

Chris sat on top of the Golden Gate Bridge on looking traffic, remebering how it looked in the future. Hardly anyone had a car, they were always getting destroyed by Wyatt and his men. Nobody could afford to replace their car. Now, here in the past, everyone was taking advantage of them. People had 2 or 3 and they didn't even drive them half the time. Soon, Leo was standing next to where Chris was setting. Chris didn't relize Leo was there.

"Hey, can we talk?" Leo asked.

"Why?"

"Because, dammit Chris, you're my son, and as much as I put you through in the future, as much as you hate me, I want to change allof that. I want to be a good father to you. I'll do whatever it takes to make you belive that. You can resent me all you want, but I'm not giving up until you tell me what's going on in the world of Chris."

"Do you really want to know what happens? DO you? I'll tell you what happens, you left mom to raise me all by her self. I never had a chance to know you like Wyatt did.(Chris suddenly feels a tear running down his cheek, he is crying and he can't stop.) Some how, I wasn't good enough for you. You never had time for me! When ever Wyatt even got something as small as a paper cutt, you were down here on earth, and everybody had to stop what they were doing to help him. But me. I basically had to get shoot before you would even look at me, and even then you probably wouldn't have cared." Chris started to cry uncontrolably. Leo pulls him into a hug.

"Chris, I'm sso sorry. I'll make it up to I swear. I won't let that happen. I won't let myself turn into that father. Just give me a chance to change. Give me a chance to be the father you need Chris. Please."

Chris pulls away, relizing what Leo, his dad, has just said to him.

"You really mean that?"

"Of corse I mean that. Chris, do you really think I like being hated by you, resented by you? I want to be the father that can love all his childeren the same. I don't want to be the father you said I was in the future."

Chris, now knowing that his dad really wanted to be his dad, not just for his mom, but for him too, pulls Leo into another hug. They orb back to the manner where Phoebe and Paige are sitting in the living room. They see and swirl of blue light and suddenly Chris and Leo materalize, _together._

"Is it me, are do those to look like they are hugging?" Paige wishpered into Phoebe's ear.

"Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" Phoebe asked.

"That thoes two have done alittle father son bonding?"

"Exactly."

"So, where have you two been?" Paige asked.

"Well, we have been talking." Leo answered.

"Really now" Phoebe said. "They have been talking, Paige, did you hear that, talking."

"Yeah, I know, it's great. I'll go see if Piper is awake."

"Oh no, I'll go. I promised her I would talk to her later, so I'll go." Chris chimed in.

"Talk? About what?" Leo asked.

"About the future, you know, like what I told you, only it has to do with her."

"Well, don't you think you should talk to all of us about it too." Leo asked.

"Leo, maybe we should let Chris come talk to us when he is ready." Phoebe chimed in.

"Yeah Leo, she is right, maybe Chris should come to us when he is ready." Paige added.

"Hello, guys, I am still in the room."

"Sorry sweetie. Now go talk to your mom and you come talk to us when you're ready." Phoebe said in her lovingly aunt voice.

So, is the story getting better. Please give me some feed back. I really want to make this into a story everybody can enjoy. Thanks a bunch! Linzay


	4. A Mother's Dream

Disclaimer: I do not own charmed. The only thing I own is the daughter, which is being intoduced in this chapter.

~*Author's Note*~

Before you read this chapter, I would like to thank all of you who have been review. However, I've been on spring break and that's why there has been a new chapter everyday. Well, spring break is almost over, so I would like to warn you ahead os time that I might not be updating as often as I have been. I will update as soon as possible though. Thanks Again!

 ~Linzay~

Chapter 4:  A Mother's Dream

Piper liad in her bed peacefully, dreaming away. She was havig a dream about the future. The future where her family got along, where there were no demons, a future with Leo in it. She was likeing what she dreamed about. She hoped that this is what her future held, this was the future she wanted. There was also something else about this dream she liked. She liked the fact that she had a daughter. She had always wanted a daughter, and in this dream she had one.

"Ruthie," Dream Piper called out from the kitchen. A few seconds later a little girl, who look like she was about 8, she looked like Piper at that age, came in from the sun room.

"Yes mom?"

"Can you go tell you brothers and your dad lunch is almost ready?"

"Sure mom."

Wyatt was now 11, Chris was 9, and Leo came back to earth to live with them again. Piper and Leo renewed their vows, and their life was almost normal. 

Ruthie left the kitchen in search of her dad and two brothers. Moments later they were all in the kitchen, together, as a family. Dream Chris seemed much happier that the real Chris, and with good reason. In Piper's dream, Chris spent a lot of time with his father. According to the real life Chris, Leo was never around for him. Soon everybody was eating their lunch. It was the life Piper had always hoped for, it was the family she always wanted.

Soon, Piper heard the doorbell ring. She went to answer it and found Paige and Phoebe at the door. Phoebe had married Jason and they were expecting their first child. Paige had a new boyfriend. They had been dating for almost a year now, and things were starting to get serious.

"Piper, hey how are you." Paige greeted.

"Hey Paige, I'm fine how are you?"

"Doing good."

"Good to hear, Phoebe, how are you doing?"

"Doing great."

"How's the pregnancy going."

"Well, I'm sick morning, noon, and night. She kicks now. And she likes to sleep on mommy's bladder."

"Basically what I went through?"

"Yeah."

"Well, hey we are having lunch, do you guys want to joing us. I know you niece and two nephews having wanting to see you both."

"Yeah, I would love to see them." Paige said.

"Me too, I've missed them." Phoebe added.

The three went to the kitchen where everybody else was.

"Look who I found at the door." Piper said entering the kitchen, followed by Paige and Phoebe.

"Aunt Paige! Aunt Phoebe!" All three of them yelled as they went to give them a hug.

"Look at you all, you've gotten so tall." Paige said.

Suddenly Dream Chris started to call Piper's name.

"Mom…Mom….Mom…"

Piper finally awoke to the real Chris calling out her name.

"Hey, are you ok? I mean you have been asleep for about 2 hours now." Chris asked politely.

"Yeah, I was just having a dream… about the future."

"Really?" Chris asked surprised.

"Yeah. You, Wyatt, and Leo were all playing outside together. You were about 9 and Wyatt was 11. Leo, he gave up his job as an elder, we were married again. Paige had a new boyfriend that she was serious about, Phoebe was married to Jason, and pregnant. And…and…"

"What ?" Chris asked worried.

"And I had a daughter, Ruthie."

"A daughter?"

"Yeah, she was a year younger than you." 

"Sounds like a great dream."

"It was. I dreaming about the life I have always wanted. The life with out demons, were my family got along. It was almost…"

"Perfect?" Chris asked, knowing that that was what Piper was going to say.

"Yeah."

"Well, you may have that chance at the perfect life." Chris said reassuringly. "But now, I maid you a promise that I'm going to keep."

"Oh yeah. Well, let me check on Wyatt real fast and then I'm all ears."

"Ok mom. By the way, me and Leo, I mean me and _dad_, we talked. It was great."

"Well it must have been a hell of a talk." Piper said in a surprised voice.

"Why do you say that?"

"Because, you called him dad."

Chris smiled at the comment. Piper went to check on Wyatt. He was still sleeping peacefully.Piper returned to her room. She shut the door behind her so that they wouldn't be disturbed.

"So, Chris, before we start, I want to say that I want you to be completely honest with me. I don't want you to hold back anything because you don't think I can handle it. Ok?"

"Ok, agreeded." Chris said with a smile on his face. She was like that in the future. Everythime they talked, she would always tell him to be open and honest her, not to hold anything back and he never did. He told her everything. 

So, I'm leaving you with a cliff hanger. Mostly because I'm putting some good thought into what the next chapter will have in it. Please Review. I'll update as soon as I can.


	5. A Promise Kept

Disclaimer: I am sad to report that I do not own charmed. The only thing
    
    in this fanfic that I own is the daughter and the story plot.
    
    ~*Author's note: Thank you to everybody who has been reviewing.Please
    
    note that from this chapter on, the "PG" rating will go into effect. 
    
    Well, most of the story has been leading up to this chapter. I'm not
    
    saying that this will be the last. Please do note, that I am back in
    
    school, so I might not update as much, but none the less, I will update
    
    as soon as possible. So here it is, the next chapter.
    
    Linzay*~
    
    I have fixed this chapter because I accidently posted it twice. 
    
    Chapter 5: A Promise Kept
    
    Chris and Piper both took a seat on Piper's bed. 
    
    "So, what would you like to know?" Chris asked.
    
    "I want to know what happens to me. I want to know why you keep pushing
    
    me away every time I try to get to know you and get close to you."
    
    "Basically, what grandpa and I talked about?"
    
    " basically,yeah."
    
    Chris gets a serious look on his face before he says his next words.
    
    Recalling the "event" was something he didn't really want to do because
    
    it broke his heart, it scarred him for life.
    
     "It happened when I was 14 years old. You and I were in your car coming
    
    home from the store. You were throwing a surprise birthday party for
    
    Aunt Paige, it was a few days after her birthday, but you wanted to wait
    
    until the weekend so everybody could stay late. It was supposed to be
    
    great, you had all of this stuff planned out, dad was even supposed to
    
    be there." 
    
    Chris feels a tear coming down his cheek as he recalls the "event". He
    
    tries to hold back the tears, but fails. 
    
    "We were just going along and we came up on a stop light. It was red for
    
    only a minute and then it turned green. We were coming across when."
    
    Chris begins to cry harder, barely making out his words. He pauses and
    
    takes a deep breath before continuing. 
    
    "This drunk driver ran the red light and hit us on the drivers side of
    
    the car"
    
    "Oh God, Chris, sweetie." Piper pulls him into a motherly hug. Chris
    
    just stays there, sobbing like he did that day of the wreck. After
    
    gathering himself, Chris breaks the hug and continues.
    
    "I hit my head on the dash board and had to get stitches in my leg"
    
    He pulls up his left pant leg to show Piper the scar.
    
    "You were still alive when they took you to the hospital. After I got my
    
    stitches and everything, they said I could see you, they had you
    
    stabilized, and they said everything was going to be ok. I went into
    
    your room, and sat by your bed. I kept telling you that you were going
    
    to be ok and that you were going to make it. You were still unconscious
    
    so you couldn't hear me, but I thought I would give it a shot anyways. I
    
    stayed there for about 3 hours, but you never woke up. Aunt Paige and
    
    Aunt Phoebe came to stay with you too. All of a sudden all these alarms
    
    and stuff started going off. I didn't know what was happing. All of
    
    these doctors came rushing in. One of them told a nurse to go get a
    
    Crash Cart, and asked me, Aunt Paige and Aunt Phoebe to step outside the
    
    room."
    
     Chris began to cry again. "After a few minutes one of the doctors came
    
    out and said that you were gone." With this Chris began to cry harder
    
    than he had ever cried before. This broke Piper's heart, to hear her son
    
    say those words, with that much emotion. She pulled him into another hug
    
    and this time she wouldn't let go. She wanted to hold him there forever.
    
    She hated the fact that she died so violently and left her son alone.
    
    "Chris, I promise you that will not happen. I promise I'll be there when
    
    you go back to the future, I promise."
    
    "Mom."
    
    "No Chris, no buts. I will not let that happen, understand?"
    
    "Yes, and mom."
    
    "Yes?"
    
    "I love you."
    
    "I love you, too." Piper said as she began to cry along with Chris. 
    
    After they gather themselves, they broke their hug. "I guess we had
    
    better go down stairs before they come up to check on us." Piper said.
    
    "Yeah, but um, do you think you could not say anything to dad or my
    
    Aunts, I told them I would tell them when I was ready, and it was hard
    
    enough telling you. I don't think I could do that twice in one day."
    
    "Of course, sweetie. Now about your dad.are you two getting along now?"
    
    "Slowly but surely mom, slowly but surely." He said pulling her into
    
    another hug.
    
    ************************************************************************
    
    *********************
    
    ~Downstairs~Kitchen
    
    "I hope those two are ok up there." Paige said going over to sit at the
    
    table.
    
    "I'm sure they are. They'll be down shortly." Phoebe said, joining her.
    
    "Yeah, and remember, Chris will come to us when he is ready, so don't
    
    press him or Piper on what they talked about up there." Leo chimed in.
    
    He was at the counter, getting a cup of coffee.
    
    "I know." Phoebe said. "Well, I have a column due, so if you would
    
    excuse me, I'm going up to my room." With that said Phoebe left the
    
    kitchen and headed upstairs to her room.
    
    "So, did you and Chris finally have that talk you have been wanting?"
    
    Paige asked.
    
    "Yes, as a matter of fact we did." Leo answered going over to join Paige
    
    at the table. "Chris is a good kid, you just need to be patient with
    
    him."
    
    "Yeah, I know. Let's face it, he is a Halliwell."
    
    "Yep, you have a point. I just hope now I can be the father Chris needs
    
    in the future."
    
    "Did someone say my name?" Chris chimed in as he and Piper entered the
    
    room.
    
    "There you two are, I was beginning to worry." Paige said as she got up
    
    from her seat so Piper could sit down.
    
    "What did I tell ya, they worry." Piper said sarcastically.
    
    "Well you pregnant with my nephew, what else did you expect?"
    
    They all laugh. Piper goes and sits down. She, Leo and Paige begin a
    
    conversation about the latest in the news while Chris just looks on.
    
    Lost in his thoughts Chris hopes that this is what his family would be
    
    like in the future, a happy family. No demons, no fighting, no evil. As
    
    Chris looked on, he felt a tear roll his cheek. Remembering all they
    
    good times he had as a child, and all the new ones he was going to have,
    
    now that he has changed the future, for the better.
    
    So, this concludes this chapter. I hope you all will review. I hope to
    
    update soon. Due to the fact that I might not update as quickly, I'm
    
    going to give you sneek peek into future chapters.
    
    ~* Chris has told Piper the truth. He has begun to bond with Leo. With
    
    all this, Chris thought life would be better, knowing that everything
    
    was out in the open, well, almost everything. Chris has to face some of
    
    his toughest challenges yet. He has to find the demond who turns his
    
    brother, face his Aunts and Dad, and tell them the truth about what
    
    happens to Piper. But along the way, some good things happen, som
    
    mircals happen. Will, Chris stop the demon who turns Wyatt? Will he ever
    
    get close with Piper? Can Chris and Piper survive telling Phoebe, Paige,
    
    and Leo about the "event"? Only time will tell.


	6. Dream Come True

Disclaimer: Sadly I do not own Charmed.

Chapter 6: A Dream Come True

Chris lay in his bed, sleeping for the first time in a week. He was in a deep sleep. He was having a great dream. He was dreaming about his family. About his mom, dad, Wyatt, and a younger sister.  They were all sitting in the living room, with Phoebe and her daughter, and Paige. They were all getting along, no fighting, no demons, his father was actually around. He felt loved. He didn't feel like no one cared or loved him. For the first time, he felt accepted by his family. It was Chris' vison of the perfect family, his perfect family. That dream quickly came to an end when Chris was awakened by Piper. She had a huge amile on her face.

"Chris, come on sweetie, your dad came to tell us all something."

"Mom? What does he want to tell us?" Chris asked sleepishly.'

"If I knew, I would tell you."

"Ok, I'll be there in a minute." 

Later in the living room***********************************************

"There you are. I was beginning to think you had gone back to sleep." Piper said as she stood up. Chris laughed as he took a seat by Piper.  Leo was standing as the girls were sitting, waiting to hear what Leo had to say

"Well, I wanted to tell you that I'm going to live here on Earth again." Leo said, hoping everyone would be as thrilled as he was.

"Honey, that's great, but how?" Piper asked.

"Well, that's the other part. I'm giving up my postion as an Elder."

"Dad, wait, no, I mean I'm happy but…"

"Chris, no buts. I need to do this for you, Wyatt, your mother, and your aunts."

Chris couldn't help but smile and give his dad a hug. Chris relized that his dream was coming true. He was going to have his perfect family in the future, well, he hoped anyway.

~*A/N Sorry this chapter was so short. I'm changing some stuff in the story, making revisions, so, I hope you like it. I'll update as soon as possible. Please review so I can know what you the readers think. Linzay


	7. A Warm Welcome

Disclaimer: I do not own charmed.Sorry for taking so long to update, with school winding down, I should be able to update sooner.Thanks For all The reviews, they have been helpful.

Chapter 7 : A Warm Welcome

"Chris…Leo…Paige…Phoebe!" Piper yelled throught the house. They all came rushing down the stairs, wondering what Piper was yelling about.

"What's the matter mom?" Chris asked with concern.

"I think I need to go to the hospital." Piper answered.

"Why? What's Wrong? Mom, are you ok?" Chris asked, even more alarmed than before.

"Oh, I'm fine, but isn't today your birthday?"

"Yeah, it is, why?" Chris asked, confused. "Oh, wait, your…" Chris said, now getting what Piper meant.

"Yeah, my water just broke."

Suddenly everyone was rushing around the house, getting Piper's things together, calling the hospital, anything and everything they could do. Phoebe called Darryl and asked if they could watch Wyatt, Paige got the car ready, and Leo and Chris helped Piper into the car. Within minutes they were all off to the hospital, awaiting to see the birth of Chris. A nurse got Piper a wheel chair and wheeled her back to the delivery room.

"So Chris, how did we ever come up with your name?" Phoebe asked.

"Well, my first name is Dad's Father's name, and no one ever told me where Perry came from."

A beat later, Piper's doctor comes out. "Well, I'm afraid that the delivery is going to be risky. Far to risky for me to perform, so we are bringing in a another doctor that deals with high risk prenagices and deliveries. He should be out in a minute to indrotuce himself."

"Oh my. Well, thank you doctor." Phoebe said, shocked.

With that said, the dotor left, and the family was stunned at the news they had just recived. Moments later, another doctor comes up to where they are standing.

"Hello, my name is Dr. Perry, I'm going to be the doctor performing Piper's delivery."

"Hello, I'm Leo, the father. What exactly is so risky about Piper's delvery?"

"Well, it seemes the abilical cord is wrapped around the baby's neck."

Chris, has to take a seat after hearing this. Paige is the first to spot this, and goes to sit by him. Suddenly, Dr. Perry's pager beeps. "I'm sorry to leave like this but it wouls appear as if Piper is ready to give birth. Mr. I'm sorry I didn't get you last name?"

"Wyatt" Leo answered.

"Well then, Mr. Wyatt, if you could follow me, we'll get you suited up. I'm sure you wouldn't want to miss out on the birth of you child."

Leo followed the doctor. Paige, Phoebe, and Chris were left in the waiting room. Chris was still in shock about the news that his abilical cord was wrapped around his neck.

"Well, I guess that answeres the question on how you got you middle name, huh?" Phoebe joked, trying to take Chris' mind off the horrible news.

"Yeah, I guess so." Chris said, almost unemotional.

"Chris, your going to be fine. As you can see, you're here, now, and perfectly happy, well most of the time anyways." Paige said.

"I know, but I still put mom through all of this."

"Chris, you can't blame yourself for this. There was no way of knowing that this would happen." Phoebe said, trying to comfort Chris.

About 45 minutes later, Leo came out. Everyone stood up to greet Leo.

"So how's mom?"

"She, and you, are doing great." Leo responded, happily. A huge wieght had been lifted off of Chris' shoulders.

"Can we see her?' Paiged asked.

"Not yet, but follow me and we can go see baby Chris." Leo answered. They all followed Leo to a big viewing window where they saw a nurse put baby Chris into a baby bed. They all smiled, looking upon this child that was the baby version of the person they had grown to know and love over the past year. It was truly a warm welcoming.


	8. Back To Business

Thank you for the reviews.

Disclaimer: You know the deal. I don't own charmed.

Sorry for the time jump, I didn't want a future event to to happen right after Piper's delivery.

A/N I would like to thank you all for the wonderful reviews. They have helped me so much. I'm so glade that you all liked my first fanfic. I know that I've really enjoyed writing it. The last part of the story is 3 parts. This chapter was part 1. I really do hope to write a sequal. I'm working on ideas for it now. I'm open to suggestions, if you have them. The next story might be longer, I just have to see how it goes. Thank you all again!

Chapter 8: Back to Business

It's been a couple of months since Chris was born. Baby Chris is happy and healthy.

The Charmed ones are in Piper's room watching baby Chris sleep.

"Hey guys, I'm going to go out for a while." Chris shouted.

"Chris, shh! Your going to wake, well, yourself." Phoebe warned.

"Sorry aunt Phoebe."

"Don't worry about. You go do what you were going to do and be home by dinner" Phoebe said. Chris then orbed out into the underworld. There he spots two demons, sitting at a table as if they were planning something. Chris listens carefully.

"We must find a way to do this." The first demon said.

"I know. If we can pull this off, we can turnWyatt to our side, and rule the world." The second demon replied. Chris couldn't help but wonder what they were talking about. All he knew was that he had found a major piece of the puzzle. The puzzle of who turns Wyatt. Chris continued to listen.

"Once we revive the All Powerful One, it will be like heaven on earth." The first deamon said.

"Or rather hell on earth." The second demon replied, laughing.

"The All Powerful One?" Chris thought to himself. Chris had heard enough. He orbed back to the manor to investigate.

Chris orbed into the manor. He walked over to the Book of Shadows and began to flip through the pages. After a minute or so, Chris stopped on a page and began to read.

"The All Powerful One. Was vanguished several years ago by powerful witches who died in the process. Can only be reserected on full moons. If his sould did not still exsist, no demonic power would exsist."

Chris ran downstirs to look at the calendar to see when the next full moon was. He only saw what he had been fearing the most. The next full moon was tonight. Chris ran upstairs to find the Charmed ones. He found them in Piper's room, still watching over his baby version.

"Guys, can I talk to you for a minute? It's really important." Chris asked with a hint of worry in his voice. They all stepped out into the hall way, fearing what Chris was about to say.

"I have good news and bad news." He beagn. "The good news is, I found who turned Wyatt."

"That's great, sweetie. Now all we have to do is vanguish their sorry ass and you can go back to the future." Piper said, sounding confident. Phoebe and Paige, however, were not so confident.

"Wait, I still have the bad news. It's really bad, in fact." Chris said with concern. The charmed ones looked at each other then at Chris. They knew this could only get worse.

"The bad news is, the last witches to vanguish him died in the process and he can only be reserected on full moons and guess what tonight is." Chris said.

"Wait, what? Which demon are we talking about here?" Piper asked.

"He isn't actually a demon. He's more like the power source of all the demons in the world."

"Huh?' Paige asked.

"I know, I didn't believe it at first either. I went to the underworld, and heard these two demons talking. They called him the All Powerful One." Chris said.

"So basically, we're screwed." Piper said sarcasticaly.

"Well, if you want to think of it that way, yes." Chris answered.

"Ok, wait, you said that he has been vanguished before right?" Phoebe asked.

"Yeah, but aunt Phoebe, they died." Chris answered.

"Well, they weren't us, now were they." Paige said. They all went off to the attic. Chris couldn't stop them, but he though he knew somebody who could. After he was sure they were gone, he called for the only person he could think of.

"Dad! Dad! Dad!" Chris shouted. Leo orbed to where Chris was standing.

"Hey son, what's up?"

"Nothing to much. Found who turns Wyatt. Too bad the last witches who vanguished him died and now mom and my aunts are going to try and vanguish him."

"And your afraid that they may die too?" Leo asked in concern. Chris nodded. "Well, how bad is this guy?"

"Oh, that's just say, if his soul wasn't still lingering around, there would be no underworld or people to live it in."

"Wait, The All Powerful One turns Wyatt?"

"So you've heard of him?'

"Yeah, and tonight is another chance for someone to reserect him."

"Tell me about it."

"I'll go talk to your mom and aunts." Leo orbed out into the attic. Chris followed.

Chris orbed in, mid argument.

"Leo, all I'm saying is that I'm not going to sit around and watch some guy turn my son, our son evil." Piper said.

"Piper, I know you want to save Wyatt. We all do but you have to listen to me, your not strong enough, no one is." Leo argued back. Just then a wind blew everyone back. Chris looked out the window. What he saw was horrible. It was the moon. It was full. Then he turned around to see a man standing in the middle of the room. He was laughing.

"I knew that someday, someone would figure out how to bring me from the dead. I knew that someday, I would have a Halliwell on my side. I knew that someday, I would rule the world!" The man shouted. The Chamed ones and Chris knew that this was bad, real bad.

To be Continued…


	9. The Final Fight

Disclaimer: I do not own charmed, if I did, Chris would be back next season for sure.

So, here it is, Part 2. Enjoy

Chapter 9: The Final Fight

Chris got up from the ground and waved his hand to send the man flying into a bookcase.

"Hurry and see how to vanguish his sorry ass." Chris shouted. The Charmed Ones ran over to the book, only to read horrible news.

"We have to make a potion and say a spell." Paige shouted. The man began to get up and Chris waved his hand again, only to send the man flying across the room.

"Damn it." Chris said to himself. "Put the crystal cage around him and then go make the potion." Chris ordered.

Paige did as Chris asked. Chris was left to watch over the man. Soon the Charmed Ones and Leo were off to make a potion.

"This is too easy" Chris thought to himself. Just then the two demons Chris had overheard before shimmered in. Chris turned to face them. With a wave of his hand, Chris sent the two demons flying. The two demons, got up, smiled, and shimmered back out.

"That was weird" Chris said to himself. Just then Piper came running in to see what had happened,

"What happened up here?" Piper asked.

"It was just two demons. Nothing big" Chris answered.

"Ok, just wanted to make sure you were ok." Piper said. She then turned and walked back downstairs. As Chris turned around, he found that the "All Powerful One" had escaped the Crystal cage. Chris ran over to where the man was once held captive.

"You said it yourself Christopher. It was way too easy." The man said standing behind Chris. Chris turned around only to be stabbed by a poisonous athame in his stomache. Chris winced in pain as he fell to his knees on the floor.

"My magic did this to you, only my magic can reverese it. Kill me, and you die too." The man said as he relesed his grip on Chris. Chris' body fell the rest of the way to the floor, causing a big thump.

"So long Christopher, it's been real fun." The man said as he shimmered out. Moments later Piper and her sisters came running into the room, only to find Chris on the floor, dying.

"Chris, sweetie." Piper said as she ran over to Chris.

"Hey mom. I'm so sorry about letting the guy get away." Piper looked up to see that the man had, indeed, escaped. She then looked down at where Chris had been stabbed.

"Paige, go look after Wyatt. Make sure that bastard doesn't get him. Phoebe, go get Leo."

"Shh, it's going to be ok." Piper said in her motherly voice.

"Mom, dad can't do anything."

"Chris, don't talk like that. Your dad can heal you." Piper said, trying to fight back her tears. Phoebe and Paige went and did as Piper asked. A minute later, Phoebe and Leo came running into the room. Leo looked at Chris and ran over to him. He began trying to heal Chris, trying to fight back his tears and be strong for Piper and Chris.

"Dad, you can't do anything. He did this to me, he's the only one who can fix it." Chris said painfuly.

"Chris.." Leo said, still trying to heal Chris, but failing.

"Dad, listen to me. Go protect Wyatt. The man got out. He'll be after Wyatt and Paige Can't take him on alone." Chris said, getting weaker by the minute.

"I swear to you Chris, I'm going to get that guy. We're going to fix this. Your going to go back to the future." Leo said, almost in tears. Piper, and Phoebeleft the room to join Paige. Leo carried Chris to the living room to set him on the couch. He then left to go join Paige and her sisters. Leo walked in and a beat later the "All Powerful One" shimmered in.

"You son of a bitch, you tried to kill my son." Piper shouted as she went to blow the man up. He just absorbed the blow and smiled.

"I'm affriad that your powers won't work on me. And as far as your son is concerned, kill me and he's as good as dead too. Just give me what I want and I can heal your son and be on my merry way." The man said.

"Never." Piper said coldly.

"Then Your son will die, and you will too." Just then Paige pulled out a vial from behind her back. She hurled it at the man, hitting him close to the heart. He fell to the floor, grasping for breath. They began to say the spell. The man began to yell in pain. For Piper though, it wasn't working fast enough. As she was saying the spell, she began to try to blow up the man. He began to yell louder. Just then two demons shimmered in, only to watch the man die. Moments after they shimmered in, the man blew up and everyone was knocked off their feet. Piper was the first to get up, watching the fate of the two demons.

"Oh no" Said the first demon.

"Damnit, I thought no one could vanguish him." Said the second. Just then, they disappeared into thin air. Leo saw this and ran over to Piper.

"What do think that was about?" Leo asked.

"I don't know. Go up there and ask." Piper answered.

"Piper, what about Chris? Remember, that thing said that he was they only way to heal Chris." Paige asked.

"There has to be another way. Damnit, we're witches, we should be able to find another way." Piper answered, almost in tears. They went down to check on Chris. He was still alive, but barely.

"Chris, we are going to find another way to fix this. I promise you that we will find another way." Piper said as she tried to comfort her son.

"Mom…" Chris said weakly.

"Shh, save your strength." Piper said as she cut him off.

"I just wanted you to know that…" Chris struggled to say, "I love you, mom."

Piper broke down in tears. She feared that this would be the last thing that her son ever said to her before he died.

"I love you, too." Piper said. Chris smiled at her and slipped into a deep sleep. The Charmed ones went up to the Book of Shadows to see what they could do to save Chris.

"This sucks. I can't find anything." Paige finally said after a long silence.

"Paige, let's just think positively here." Phoebe responded.

"Where is Leo? I sent him up there a half a hour ago, LEO!" Piper shouted.

Just then, they heard Chris yell.

"Oh my God…" Piper said to herself as she ran down the stairs only to discover what they had been trying to fight.

To be continued…


	10. In The Aram Of An Angel

First off, I would like to thank everyone for reading my story. I loved getting the wonderful reviews. This was my first fanfiction and I'm glad you all enjoyed it. I am, however, sad to report that this is the last chapter. I would also like to thank adpi24 for reviewing my chapters before I posted them. I will be making a sequal. There will be a time gap between this story and the sequal. So with out futher interuption, I give Part 3 of the last chapter of "Questions Answered".

Chapter 10: In The Arms Of An Angel

She couldn't believe it. Her son was dead. She ran over to her son's lifeless body and began to cry.

"Leo!" She shouted. "Leo, get your ass down here now!" She yelled once more. Leo orbed down only to discover the same as Piper.

"What, how, when?" Leo said as he began to cry.

"Leo, you have to heal him." Piper ordered. Leo tried to heal Chris, but failed. Leo looked up to Piper only to have her look away to avoid the unavoidable.

"Piper, I'm sorry. I can't…" Leo said as he took Piper into an embrace. There they stood, crying. Paige and Phoebe walked in, knowing exactly what happened. Paige walked over to where Chris' laid and kissed him on the forehead. They all began to cry, they all began to mourn.

About a week later, they had Chris' funneral. Everybody they knew was there. After the service, they found Darryl and his wife.

"I'm so sorry about Chris. I can't even imagine how you must feel. But look at the bright side, he made the future safer for all of us. There aren't going to be anymore demons, Wyatt is going to be good." Darryl said to Piper and Leo.

"Thank you Darryl., and I know. Chris did make the future better, I just wish he could've been able to go back to that future." Piper said as she hugged him. After the vanguished "The All Powerful One" all the demons seemed to have just vanished. The eldes said that they had destroyted to power source which meant that there were no more demons, not now, not ever again.

"Well, look at it this away, Chris is still in the future. He's just a different Chris." Darryl said.

After they barried Chris, they all went home. Piper went into the kitchen to find a message on the answer machine. She pressed the play button.

"Hello, This is Doctor Dean's office." The lady greeted. Piper had forgotten all about going to the doctor's office 3 days ago. She wasn't feeling well, and they decided to run some tests.

"We have to results of you tests. Congradulations Mrs. Haliwell, your Pregnant."

Piper couldn't belive it. She had just given birth, and now she was pregnant again? Since Leo had returned to earth, Him and Piper had gotten back together. Now she was pregant. The rest heard the message. They all came in to congradualate her.

"Thanks, I think I'm going to go take a nap. All of this has made me really tired. Piper left to go up to her room.

While she laid there asleep, she began to dream. While she was dreaming, she saw a familiar face, it was Chris. She then woke up, and she saw a goshtly figure. It was her son.

"Chris, what are you doing here?" she asked, not sure if it was reality or just a dream.

"I'm here to say that you need to let go of me. You have me as a baby. Plus your going to need your strength. Your going to get something you've always wanted." Ghost Chris said as he began to fade out.

"Chris, wait. What do you mean…" Piper said to thin air. A beat later she relized what he meant. Just then, Leo came running in.

"Piper, who were you talking to?"

"Chris. He told me to let go of him. He said that I was going to get what I always wanted."

"Well, what did he mean by that?" Leo asked.

"Leo, we're going to have a girl." Piper said as she began to cry. Leo, filled with happiness, pulled Piper into a hug.

Up in the clouds, Chris is looking down on them, beginning to cry. He is glad to see his mother's dream had true. After a moment, he stood up. He turned around to see the Golden Gates open. He took a deep breath and walked through them. They began to close behind him. As he walked, he knew his baby sister would be in the arms of an angel, his angel.

The End

Epilouge will be up soon.


	11. Epilouge

Again, I would like to thank everyone for reading my story. It such an enjoyment writing it. I am so glad that you all liked it, seeing as it was my first fic.

Epilouge

It's now nine months later. Piper has gone into labor with her baby girl. Wyatt and Chris are with Darryl. Phoebe, Paige, and Leo are all in the waiting room, waiting to hear any kind of news on how Piper is doing. Finally,after what seems like forever, a doctor comes out.

"Piper is doing well. The birth went very well. No complications or anything." The doctor said. A sigh of relief came over everybody. The doctor lead them down the hallway to where the new baby girl was. She was so beautiful, she looked just like Piper. Then the doctor lead them to Piper's room.

"So, have you decided on a name for the baby yet?" Paige asked.

"Yes, It's going to be Ruthie Lynn." Piper responded.

"That's a really nice name. How did you come up with that ? Phoebe asked.

"Well, there was this one time that Chris and I talked. He talked about a girl he knew. A girl that he once loved. He said that she died in a house fire and that he promised himself that if he ever got the chance, he would name his first daughter after her. Then, I had a dream, and in it, I had a daughter." Piper explained.

"The girl that Chris knew and the girl in the dream, that was their name, wasn't it?" Phoebe asked. Piper nodded.

"Well, I think that's great." Paige said.

Today was it. Today started their new destiny. The future was a scary thing to think about, but whatever came their way, they would face it head on. Chris had taught them that. Though he was only here for a short time, he had taught them a lot about life, love, and family. They would miss him so much, but that didn't change what was ahead, what the future held for them. The test and trials of life. The love and heartache, and the blessings. A new future is waiting for them, and so it begins…

Sorry it's so short. I'm glade you all have enjoyed this story as much as I enjoyed writing it. Look out for the sequal, it will be out soon.

Linzay


End file.
